


Sharon Carter: Tinker, Agent, Spy

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Short One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Sharon Carter is an awesome mechanic. Not many people know this. Sometimes, she has fun with it.





	Sharon Carter: Tinker, Agent, Spy

Only a few people are aware of it, but Sharon Carter has a degree as a mechanical engineer.

Throughout her childhood, Sharon would to spend the Summers with her Aunt Peggy. This included many trips to Howard Stark’s place as Peggy needed to discuss business with him or yell at him for whatever reason. Sharon often got bored and would wander to the workshop of Howard’s son, Tony. He was always working on his cars.

Sharon hadn’t thought cars were very interesting until she saw what was going on inside them. They were like robots. She loved them. Tony saw that the little girl hanging around loved robotics and mechanics and immediately adored her. He’d pull up a stool so she could be high enough to see what he was doing and show her how it all worked.

When she got big enough to reach the engines on her own, Tony started letting Sharon help him work on them and teaching her how to replace, repair, and clean everything. Then, he started showing her _real_ robots and how to work on them.

Sharon was very disappointed when she was finally able to sign up for auto-shop in high school and discovered that she knew more than the teacher. Instead, she just started swinging by Tony’s place after school and taking more lessons from him. This lasted until his parents died.

While on an assignment with Natasha, Sharon once had to take the parts from three different junked cars to make one working vehicle so they could finish the job. From then on, whenever Nat’s car breaks, she shows it to Sharon first.

Sometimes, when they’re feeling playful, they go to a mechanic anyway. Sharon plays the dumb blond and Nat the vapid bimbo. If the mechanic still gives an honest assessment of the damage and a fair price, Natasha pays him to fix it. If he tries to rip her off, they go full terrifying spy on him and scare him into agreeing to never take advantage of a customer again. Then, Nat buys whatever parts are needed from the nearest auto shop and Sharon fixes her car.

Afterwards, Natasha uses some of the money she saved by treating them to manicures and overpriced ice cream cones.


End file.
